Immortal
by ivory-lace
Summary: DISCONTINUED."Where are you going, blossom?" Shocked but staying strong, with my heart beating so fast like a hummingbird's wings, I replied, "Away from here, away from you."


Hey guys, um, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I know it's not that great and critics/comments are greatly appreciated. I unfortunately don't know when I will publish the next chapter so be on the look out for it! I might not even continue the story, leaving my readers to make up the ending using their imagination…

Also, the characters are Itachi and Sakura but their name won't be mentioned that much in the story, so I guess, I still have to write a disclaimer?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto.

-This story was entirely made up by me with no intentions of copying anyone. **Please do not steal my story or the idea. Copy write 2011-2012 ©lily-evetuli**

Thank you.

I stood on a hill with flowers everywhere and daisies growing on the foothills. Poppies, lantanas and blue bells littered the bottom of the hills everywhere I turned. Slowly, I started to walk down the hill to find a path out.

I walked and walked. I walked till I reached the beginning of a fork lane. Three ways to go, which way to turn? The right lane was a bridge taken upon the clouds. The left went down to the very pits of hell, to the unknown black abyss, and the center leading to middle of a war. Involuntarily, I kept walking to the left lane, walking through the heavy mist of lost souls. They clung to me, crying desperately. Save me, oh, save me, don't let me fall in there. Save me! Screaming, hollering, crying, tugging at me as I pulled, pushed and shoved to get away, to run away from this nightmare, and yet my legs kept moving forward.

Finally, I stopped upon two brass doors, so small and vulnerable looking in front of it, the size of the doors where only the Titans could push open. I pushed it with all my might, and with a heavy creak, it sighed and pushed open. I stood in awe as it opened, there was a garden. A garden filled with blooming red roses and sharp thorns, lilies and daisies, with sweet apples and blood red pomegranates growing in abundance. Why, I thought, this must be heaven. Among the midst of the garden was a large iron cast black dining table with chairs that were made from a skeleton. Bones, grieving dead bones. This was no heaven for sure. This was the other end, the devil's home. This was my prison.

Laughter rang through the garden hall; I turned to the right where it came from. There among the red roses stood a dark prince, no not prince, a god-like presence. A tall, young, proud but brooding man with dark eyes that could pierce through one's soul and hair of coal stood there. His attire was dressed entirely in the color of death, a black robe, with a fishnet tunic and slacks with leather boots. He looked at me and smirked. On his shoulder perched a raven with read beady eyes. He motioned me to come towards him. Against my will, I moved, I lightly walked towards this god-like creature. He glanced at me and then tore of a rose and handed it to me. I took it from him, careful not to touch too much of his icy cold fingers. The red, ruby blood red rose turned ashen and wilted away. Frightened, I dropped it. I had to getaway from here. I turned around, my back against him, to find a way out of this madness, this inescapable illusion. I felt his breath on my bare shoulder, "Where are you going, blossom?" Shocked but staying strong, with my heart beating so fast like a hummingbird's wings, I replied, "Away from here, away from _you_." He just chuckled, gently lifting up a strand of my coral hair and whispered into my ears, "You cannot escape me. You love me yet you fear me. **Remember my name **_**Sakura**_." I could feel his smirk and it sent chills down my back. I then knew, I knew that I had sold my soul and body away to this devil. I suddenly felt cold with this knowledge; it was all his doing, his dark magic. I tore away from him and ran, ran, ran with his lingering words in the air, "_Remember my name, Sakura_"…


End file.
